


The Art of Our Bodies

by Katcher



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to a prompt where Cordelia gets a tattoo for Misty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Our Bodies

Misty traced the small tattoo on Cordelia’s hip as they lay together in the large bed. The Supreme smiled at her wild blonde and felt the hand travel lower to her thigh where another tattoo was. This one was Misty’s favorite; a small lily with intricate vines and delicate petals. She traced her forefinger over it and looked up to Cordelia before meeting her lips in a gentle kiss. She pulled back and kissed another tattoo on the woman’s collar bone. This one was a quote that Cordelia loved written in an elegant script. She wrapped her arm around the Supreme’s waist and pulled her closer. “I love you,” Misty grinned and dropped another kiss to her lips.

“I love ya too.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty had gone to the swamp to check on some things while Cordelia ran a few errands. She’d come back to the Academy to find that the woman still wasn’t home. The swamp witch had gone out to the greenhouse where Cordelia joined her about an hour later. She looked up when the Supreme entered and smiled at her. Cordelia grinned back before moving into the room to see what the swamp witch was working on.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty lay on their bed that evening watching Cordelia prepare for bed in the bathroom. The Supreme grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Misty gasped before getting up and moving to her side.

“Dee! What happened?!” Cordelia had a white bandage taped on her ribs that was about the size of Misty’s hand. She looked up to a grinning Supreme who gestured for her to remove it. Misty dropped to her knees and reached a hand up to slowly peel the tape away from her skin. She gasped when she had the bandage fully removed and had revealed a simple but beautiful dragon fly tattoo. The swamp witch looked up at Cordelia who smiled at her.

“I got that for you,” Misty looked confused and the Supreme explained herself, “Dragon flies symbolize purity, freedom, and strength. That’s you,” Misty smiled and leaned forward to place delicate kisses along the tender skin of the new tattoo. Cordelia reached for Misty’s hand and traced her finger along the intricate lines of the wings. It took Misty a moment to realize she was tracing a large ‘M’. She looked back up to her girlfriend with tears in her eyes. 

“I love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea so I think I may continue this one.


End file.
